firefandomcom-20200223-history
Markham Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
Area served Located immediately north of Toronto in York Region, the Town of Markham is one of the fastest-growing municipalities in Ontario. According to the 2011 Canada Census, Markham has over 301,000 inhabitants in an area of 212.47 square kilometres, an increase of 15% since the 2006 Census. Originally a rural area with three separate villages (Markham, Thornhill and Unionville), the area has been extensively developed since the end of the Second World War. The northern portion of the town (north of Major Mackenzie Dr.) is still mostly rural, but much of it is earmarked for future development. Markham is home to the Canadian operations of several high-tech companies, including IBM, Apple and ATI. The financial service, construction and manufacturing sectors are also major employers. History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station 9-1 - 7801 Bayview Ave. Built 1989 :Pumper 911 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/25A/25B) (SO#4233) :Aerial 916 - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/300/25A/25B/105' Rearmount) (SO#4232) Fire Station 9-2 - 10 Riviera Dr. Built 2003 :Pumper 921 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/450/20A/20B) (SN#708150) :Air / Light 920 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (SN#29076) Fire Station 9-3 - 2930 Major Mackenzie Dr. East Built 2010 :Pumper 931 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/550/20A/20B) Fire Station 9-4 - 7300 Birchmount Rd. Built 1980 :Pumper 941 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / 2007 Smeal (1750/450/20A/20B) (SN#70????) (New cab after front-end collision 04/26/2008) :Spare 9806 - 1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault (1050/500) (SN#T88-114) Fire Station 9-5 - 316 Main St., Unionville Built 1978 :Pumper 951 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/550/20A/20B) :Tanker 954 - 1991 Mack RB688S / Dependable (300/2000) (SN#PT-243-PTO-91-2000A) :Aerial 956 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (2000/300/20A/20B/105' Rearmount) (SO#4068) :Personnel Carrier 950 - 1993 Ford E350 / Thomas/MacNab :Spare 9853 - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 1092) Fire Station 9-6 - 5567 Fourteenth Ave. :Pumper 961 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/25A/25B) (SO#4234) :Parade unit - 1949 Mercury M155 / Marsh pumper :Parade unit - 1932 Chevrolet pumper Fire Station 9-7 - 209 Main St., Markham Village Built 1985 :Pumper 971 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/500/25A/25B) (SO#4235) :Parade unit - 1932 Rugby / Darley pumper (425/?) (SN#10094) Fire Station 9-8 - 650 Bur Oak Ave. Built 2005 :Pumper 981 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#603120) :Pumper 9841 (Spare) - 1997 Spartan Baron / Dependable (1050/450) (SN#P294-1900-5000-97) Fire Station 9-9 - 3255 Bur Oak Ave. Built 2012 : Pumper 991 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Smeal (2250/600/20A/20B) (SO#4069) : Aerial 9896 (Spare) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/300/20A/20B/105' Rearmount) (SN#207201) (ex-Aerial 9836, ex-Aerial 956) Markham Fire Training Centre - 438 John St. Assignment unknown :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#301308) (ex-Pumper 961) :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#302290) (ex-Pumper 911) :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#304290) (ex-Pumper 971) :2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1750/525/20A/20B) (SN#303190) (ex-Pumper 9871, ex-Pumper 951) Retired apparatus : 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/300/20A/20B/105' Rearmount) (SN#204201) (ex-Aerial 916) :1998 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1826) (Sold to Brudenell, Lyndoch and Raglan Township Fire Department) :1997 Spartan Gladiator / Dependable heavy rescue :1996 Spartan Baron / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#P281-1050-500-96) (Sold to Safe Lane Fire Truck Driver Training) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/200/110' rear-mount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) :1994 Duplex D900 / Saulsbury pumper (1050/600) (Sold to Mulmur-Melancthon Fire Department) :1989 Pemfab S944A Royale / Thibault tower (1050/250/100' rearmount) (Sold to Levasseur, who sold it to Service de Sécurité Incendie L'Assomption) :1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lambton) :1988 Mack MR686S / Thibault pumper (1050/500/82' boom) :1984 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T84-132) (Donated to Ecuador) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-125) (Sold to Whitestone Fire Department) :1982 Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (840/500/50' Thibault boom) (Sold to Burks Falls Fire Department) :1978 Chevrolet C65 / Almac tanker (450/1500) :1977 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1976 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (840/600) :1973 International Cargostar / Thibault aerial (840/250/100') (SN#T73-139) (Sold to Humboldt Fire Department) :1972 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1971 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/600) :1965 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1962 Chevrolet / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1961 Fargo / Local tanker (-/1000) :1949 Mercury / Marsh pumper (420/365) Pemfab_inspection.jpg|1989 Pemfab S944A Royal - Now used for building inspection Pemfab_inspection2.jpg|1989 Pemfab S944A Royal (2) External links *Markham Fire Department *Markham Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 2727) Station map Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus